Eris Meets The Family
by whitetiger62512
Summary: Saren is gone and now the twins have a new mission but before they head off to it, Eris decides to make a pit stop and shore leave. she must also ask a very important man a very important question in regards to her boyfriend.


Eris sat in the pilot's seat nervous and Garrus could tell as she was tense and not in the way she was as she flew in to danger no this was something else, Garrus reached out a clawed hand and laid it gently on her shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Eris what is wrong? I have never seen you this tense." Garrus asked with his subharmonics rumbling with concern, Eris just sighed deeply visor covered face never leaving the planet below. {I am scared alright! This is the first time I am meeting the parents of the man I love more than anything.} She said in a quiet voice and Garrus blinked stunned as he had never known Eris to be scared of something so minor. "Why are you scared Cori?" {Because I know how much your family means to you and I don't want to become a source of tension for your family.} Garrus laughed at that but shut up quickly when he saw Eris move to hit him, he raised his hands in surrender. "Easy Cori it will be fine you save mom and that will win you big points with them, also my father said that you and Demo were unlike most of the specters he had ever heard of before." Eris relaxed a bit at that and began easing the shuttle down to her main safe house.

Garrus watched as they descended towards Palaven's surface and towards the main city's high class districts. "I thought we were going to your house before when went to my parents?" {We are You can see my house from here, it is the blue one with three stories and sniper posts everywhere.} Garrus looked and saw the house she meant it was one of the nicest houses in the district and more to the point it was the house that whenever he visited home he was always thinking that what he would give to have a house like that. They landed on the third floor's landing pad before stepping out and heading into the house through a door that was below the sight lines hidden by the embedded stairs leading down to it, the house was very turian on the outside the only thing different was the blue highlights and balconies that run around the entire building on every floor, the windows were small and planed with high grade bullet proof glass. The inside was more what he had come to expect from the twins, it was done in tasteful blues with smooth lines and rounded corners to give the impression of more space and an organic feel to it. Eris moved into the washroom to shower and change while Garrus unpack their stuff in the master bedroom that the bed was really just a shallow bowl hung from the ceiling with a soft mattress and a mountain of pillows.

Solana was trying not to pace as she waited for her brother to bring his girlfriend over, her father was looking out the window when he made a comment that snapped Solana out of her worry. "Huh? There is a shuttle landing on the roof of that blue house over there." He remarked pointing towards the building that everyone on Palaven knew was tended by carefully select keepers but no one knew who lived there as the deed was in listed under a shell company name, Solana looked at it and her face went slack. There in the process of landing was a shuttle she had only seen in pictures that her brother sent her of the ships the twins owned, the shuttle was the one that belonged to Eris Shepard. "Dad that is Garrus and Eris." "What, how do you know that?" Her father asked with suspicion as he still did not trust Garrus's commander or captain fully yet. "Garrus sent me pictures of the ships the Twins use and that is Eris's personal shuttle that she lets very few people fly." Her mother had come at this point and looked at the ship and house before heading back to her rooms to get ready, as she walked away she tossed a comment over her shoulder. "At least you now know she is not after our money dear."

Setis Vakarian stood waiting in the foyer for his son and commander to arrive he was dressed in his dress uniform as even if he did not like specters they still were due the proper respect this one above all others besides her brother. They had saved his wife from dying a slow and humiliating death, the fact that the house he had never been able to put a face or name to belonged to this woman worried him. He had also been unable to find out much about the twins only rumors and those rumors were the main source of concern for him, the door chime sounded stirring Setis out of his thoughts before he moved to answer the door.

Setis did not know what he had been expecting her to look like even with the videos and picture along with Solana's own description he had not expect this. The woman was dressed in quarian style clothes with purple base with blue sashes arranged to look like a hooded evening gown with a blue visor barely standing at five three, the woman half bowed to him greeting him formally. {I greet you , I thank you for inviting me this day.} Setis heard an odd accent in her voice and that was not the strangest part he had known she preferred to speak in the quarian tongue but hearing it was another thing. He could only nod and say the proper words back as his training kicked in, Setis led the group into the main sitting room where his wife and daughter were already sitting. The females rose to greet the woman warmly and Eris returned it just as warmly but Setis watched how her body language was set in such a way that she could bolt for cover or escape at a moment's notice, he gestured for them to take a seat as he moved to sit with his wife on one of the love seats while Solana took the other love seat leaving space for her brother. However the pair surprised everyone when Garrus sat in a large chair he settled Eris simply settled herself in his lap in a lounging fashion, Setis watched shocked as Garrus simply wrapped his arms around her waist as she relaxed into him even more. {Before we go any further today I would like to say something if I may?} Eris asked gently while looking directly at Setis, something in her gaze that even with the eyes hidden by the visor made Setis think that she was looking into his soul.

"Very well, what is it you wish to say?" Setis asked suspicion colouring his subharmonics, Eris tensed at his tone that combined with how Garrus reacted by wrapping his arms tighter around the human made Setis realize something. 'She can hear and understand the subharmonics!' Setis thought shocked before he saw her hands rising to her visor and noted curiously that the moment her hands touched her visor his son became incredibly tense, the woman gently lowered her hood and removed the visor when she placed the visor her in lap she looked up and into his eyes. He was shocked to see that her hair was white as snow combined with the fact that her eyes looked like the earth cat's but purple and glowing, the gaze made him uncomfortable as the eyes seemed to look into his very soul. {I would like permission to perform a formal bonding ceremony with your son, he is the love of my life and the first lover that I have had that accepts me for me while helping me to improve myself. So I ask for permission to join your clan.} Eris spoke with a conviction never breaking eye contact with him until she finished speaking and then it was only to turn in her seat to touch foreheads with his son and Setis saw the love they had for each other in their eyes.

He thought long and hard on this, on one hand she was a specter and a human but on the other hand she had cured his wife also she was a well-connected person who clearly love his son. Making a decision he cleared his throat bring the pair's attention back to him, his more conservative countrymen might make a fuss over this but he did not care he had not seen that level of love in another's eye besides his wife's. "I give you my blessing and would be glad to welcome you into my clan lady Eris." Eris smiled and thanked him and quickly returned her visor and hood in place, talk turned to planning and Eris agreed to leave Garrus here to work on the paper work and go through the proper channels needed to make it official while Eris returned to her mission of searching for the geth. Eris left his son to catch up with his family while she went to shop for food and head home to begin cooking their supper. "You picked a fine mate Garrus." Setis told his son who shook his head. "I did not pick her, she picked me and I thank the spirits every day that I wake with her in my arms." Setis nodded at his son's words before rising to help his wife prepare dinner while the siblings talked.


End file.
